


lazy

by kaorusawas



Series: IwaOi Fluff Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, IwaOi Fluff Week Day 1, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, They Have Kids, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its literally just that, theyre married and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorusawas/pseuds/kaorusawas
Summary: Tōru snores.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: IwaOi Fluff Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838650
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	lazy

**Author's Note:**

> today, i give you stupidly domestic fluffy bullshit bc i love iwaoi and i love oikawa and i love iwaizumi and i CANNOT UNDERSTAND how my fellow iwaoi stans can handle as much angst as they do. am i just weird??? maybe????  
> tomorrow? who knows!
> 
> Day 1 for IwaOi Fluff Week 2020. Prompt: Lazy

Tōru was snoring. That was the first thing Hajime noticed when he woke up that morning. It wasn’t loud or anything, but he was definitely snoring, no matter how much he would try to vehemently deny it. He looked peaceful, though, and he wasn’t about to deny him the sleep he deserved. Slowly, almost unwillingly, and carefully, Hajime got up, grimacing as he stretched out the stiffness in his body, shuffling over to put a pot of coffee on.

Mornings usually didn’t start out this way, with light filtering in from the window, the room entirely silent save for the birds chirping outside. In their house, mornings usually started much earlier, before the sun had risen, with loud crying and springing out of bed, rushing to go investigate. It was normal, something they were used to. They’d already gone through it once, after all, but Hajime couldn’t deny that being able to wake up to pure, unadulterated silence was nice once and awhile.

It hadn’t been _his_ idea to take a short vacation, just a weekend away from the stress of their everyday lives, but he also hadn’t shot it down the second Tōru had brought it up. He’d been _apprehensive_ , sure, but the thought certainly was nice. They’d been busy, insanely so, and certainly deserved a break, but the thought of leaving their children with a sitter for the weekend hadn’t exactly been appealing.

 _It’s Makki and Mattsun, though,_ Tōru had said, in an attempt to quell his worries, _We know them! Haruki and Yukio will be safe with them. You know it. Besides, Haruki would be_ over the moon _to spend some time with her favorite uncles, you know that!_

It hadn’t taken much more than that to convince Hajime to spend the weekend with his husband. They’d been in the car the next weekend, heading down to a hotel overlooking the shoreline and the ocean. Though, it’s not like they’d done much since arriving. They’d all but collapsed into bed as soon as they’d walked in, sound asleep within minutes.

He was just pouring himself a mug of coffee when the blankets rustled and shifted around. It was a quiet sound, but it filled the room completely, as well as softly mumbled, “...Hajime?” as he turned around to see Tōru propping himself up. He looked… thoroughly ruffled, his hair a mess and ticking up in every single direction, his eyes half-lidded and droopy still, but he looked content. Pretty, but he was always pretty, so that didn’t _count_. “What are you doing _up?_ It’s too early to be out of bed, come back,” he said, sounding as if Hajime had personally offended him by getting up. 

“It’s eleven. A completely reasonable time to be up and out of bed, lazy,” Hajime replied easily, but he complied, setting his mug down on the counter and returning to bed. 

Tōru took advantage of that immediately, latching on as soon as he’d laid down, head settling against his chest with a light thump, scoffing quietly, “Not today. It’s a lazy day, I’m declaring it. No getting out of bed at all.” And really, who was Hajime to argue with that? Instead, he simply wrapped an arm around his husband’s waist to pull him in closer, earning a pleased hum in return. 

A lazy day was a great idea, being able to settle back, relax, maybe watch whatever was on tv (read: the first televised volleyball match they happened across). It was all stuff they _hadn’t_ been able to do, amongst a myriad of hectic days filled with constant running around (Haruki to soccer practice, Yukio has to go down for his nap, damn it, is Tōru _still_ going over that one document?!) a day where Hajime got to lay back with his husband pressed up against him, hand running lightly through his sleep-ruffled hair while he continued to snore against him (because _of course_ the bastard fell back asleep) was honestly a dream.

He loved his family, but this was a day he wouldn’t give up for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> the following days will be better, i PROMISE this is a FLUKE


End file.
